


Married Life: Sleepover

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life: Sleepover

Katie smiles as she listens to John talking, half-aware of what he says even when she’s not really listening properly, distracted by his smile and the warmth of his eyes. Then she hears his final words and everything suddenly makes so much sense. 

“Marriage is getting to have a sleepover with your best friend every night of the week…”

He’s right, and she smiles, finally setting aside the clean dish and moving to kiss him softly. 

“So, we sleeping in the house or the garden tonight?”

“The kids are out…”

“Not an answer…”

“Inside… you’d wake the neighbours otherwise.”

She is laughing even as she slaps his arm, a playful warning and yet… she doesn’t really mind his teasing.


End file.
